vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CandyCaneMoe
Unneccessary Spaces Hello! I see when you add descriptions for questionable/explicit warnings, there is an unneccessary space between the parentheses and the description...this happens sometimes if you use Visual Editor. :( (source editor, wtf?) Just make sure when you edit, check your edits in Classic Editor. Thanks. :D Speedyblue (talk) 18:04, September 14, 2018 (UTC) (Shit, I forgot to sign ;-;) (Speedyblue, go sign your post please ^^") Actually little mistake, this is caused by Visual Editor, not Source Editor. But yeah, try to see to use the classic one. VE tends to do some horrible corruptions/abnormal codes. (OK CE does a bit too in certain conditions, I admit it, but less) Two ways to use CE: - if you want to keep VE as main editor, on the "Edit" button, click the arrow and select the classic editor mode - if you want to quit VE, go on your preferences page, tab "Modification". In the first list you see, you have three options, the default one being Visual Editor. You can choose another one. Note that source editor only is mainly for people being used to Wiki code. OK it does no corruptions, but I don't think it is user-friendly. CE is a compromise of some sort. Hope it helped :) Tokina8937 18:02, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Ah. Thank you for the tips! I was woundering why their was sometimes weird spaces after i added the info for warning. CandyCaneMoe (talk) 00:52, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Content warnings Just because a song may have some mild language, visuals, or themes of various sorts does not automatically make it explicit. If it is mild would at most qualify as 'questionable'. In addition, while it can in fact be a contributing factor, the warning usually is based off of the song lyrics, not so much the PV. - Meerkat (talk) 02:33, October 1, 2018 (UTC) How to Link a Sandbox I see that you have been having trouble with linking your sandbox. Here’s how: {Username}/Sandbox Except don’t leave the spaces. Also, don’t leave the braces in pls Speedyblue (talk) 18:11, October 8, 2018 (UTC) Advice for Using a Sandbox/Making Pages Hi again! I just thought this would be important to tell you, so here goes: When making pages, use other pages as reference. That’s what I do when I make pages. I also like to use certain language pages for making certain language song pages. For example, when making a Japanese song page, I use another Japanese song page as reference. Same for English and other languages, tbh. And yeah, that’s about it. ^^ Speedyblue (talk) 17:31, October 10, 2018 (UTC) So uhh how do i add the content cells that the lyrics are put in?CandyCaneMoe (talk) 05:26, October 16, 2018 (UTC) Like this (open classic editor to see): The Speedster (talk) 08:24, October 16, 2018 (UTC) Discord verification Hey Candy, This is a check to verify if you've recently tried to enter Vocaloid Wikia Discord. Please respond to confirm. Thanks! - NebulousViper Talk Page 04:37, November 19, 2018 (UTC) Yep, it's me. CandyCaneMoe (talk) 04:38, November 19, 2018 (UTC) I am sorry I felt depressed since I failed to take your request, I just wanted to say sorry. I am not really a die-hard Vocaloid fan. K need to really like and be interested in a song to take it. I like J-pop more, and have an advantage taking requests of that. So in sum, I may take J-pop requests but not Vocaloid. Also, teen boy life is hard and annoying, as well as 10th grade. Again, I felt down not being able to take your request, but can you please take my apology? RandomAir BGM (talk) 23:59, January 23, 2019 (UTC) I accept your apology. CandyCaneMoe (talk) 05:34, January 24, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for the help While I am online for long amounts of time (due to insomnia), I can't always catch vandals. -- Bunai Di (talk) 06:55, February 13, 2019 (UTC)